


Ossia

by Kalloway



Category: Soni-Ani: Super Sonico The Animation
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Set list time.





	Ossia

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble zone, 'numbers'.

"Is that the set-list for Friday?" Sonico asked as she sat down beside Suzu. 

"You got it," Suzu replied as she gestured at a blank, numbered page. "I want to mostly do our original stuff, at least one cover, and it needs to work with our costumes, too." 

Sonico nodded and then glanced over at Furi, who seemed more concerned that her plate of snacks was nearly empty. 

"We could do one slower song in the middle, maybe," Sonico suggested. 

"Good idea. Though that might require different, better costumes..." 

Sonico didn't like the gleam in Suzu's eyes. 

Too late now...


End file.
